


Irréalité

by MaydaVeq



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: It's only M/M because the sickbay scene is gay in itself, M/M, Movie Related, Sickbay Scene, Spock-centered, Star Trek I: The Motion Picture
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-23 00:39:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11978463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaydaVeq/pseuds/MaydaVeq
Summary: Quelques mots sur le rire distancié et étrange que Spock laisse échapper lorsque Kirk a le dos tourné, à l'infirmerie.





	Irréalité

**Author's Note:**

> Écrit sous consigne : "Émotion fugace".

Un rire un instant brisé et chaud,  
Distancié, découragé,  
pourtant tellement honnête.

Drapé de réalisation,  
d'affection et de confort.

Ce rire cependant était faible.  
Non saisi à temps, il se fracasserait.

**Author's Note:**

> Merci d'avoir jeté un oeil !  
> Si vous êtes sur tumblr, je suis trouvable à @khangratulations. :)


End file.
